


Gar Cuyir Ner Ca'tra

by queerahsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death Watch, F/F, just post Heroes of Mandalore, lesbian mandalorians, teenage ursa & bo, with flashback to ursa & bo's death watch days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahsoka/pseuds/queerahsoka
Summary: Bo-Katan thinks back to the first time she and Ursa kissed, on a battlefield two decades ago.





	Gar Cuyir Ner Ca'tra

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is only the second fic I've ever posted so be kind to me. I was thinking of writing a second chapter but I don't know. If this is well received, then maybe. Also-I'm not 100% sure of the spelling of the few Mando'a words here. Forgive me.

Bo-Katan wrung out the cold, damp cloth and pressed it to her shoulder. They were out of bacta, so she'd have to soothe her black and blue bruises the old fashioned way. She almost preferred it, anyways. A Mandalorian should feel every hit they take and learn from it. She was in her warm dark bunk, her armor stripped off so she could better treat her wounds. Regardless of the soreness in her shoulder, the day's spoils had been more than satisfactory. The clans were united, unlike they'd been in anyone's memory. What would happen next, Bo-Katan didn't know. What she did know is that she would lead Mandalore to reclaim it's honor. 

She sat down in the little chair at her work table and sighed. It was 0600 hours now, and she needed to get to sleep. The adrenaline pumping through her veins wouldn't permit that, though. Gods, what a day it had been. Bo-Katan pressed the cold cloth harder into her sore flesh and leaned back. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a half full bottle of Mandalorian black ale sitting on her work table behind some power cells. She reached for it and smirked. Uncapping the container the ale's harsh smell hit her hard. The scent of laser-scored armor and ale brought back the sweetest of memories. And of all the considerable recent adventures, having Ursa Wren back in her life was the one that clung to the front of her mind. 

Ursa was with Bo-Katan when they were just kids in Death Watch. She was with her through victories and defeats two decades ago and it only made sense that she was with her here, today, as they united the clans. Bo-Katan took a deep drink of the black ale, she deserved it after all. The taste brought her back to the smoking surface of a planet decimated by the Death Watch, the cold biting air, the smoke. That all seemed so long ago now. Everything had changed, and most of it for the better. But for a moment, Bo-Katan allowed herself to close her eyes and remember what it was like, the first time she kissed Ursa Wren. 

 

\--- 

 

The planet was called Concord Dawn, and the dark sky was littered with stars. The clan had been here for less than 12 hours, but in that time they had decimated the rival Mandalorian's base. The structures burned. Ships exploded into fireworks. Everything was gone, and Death Watch had done it's job. 

A young woman clad in battle-scarred blue armor rose through the thick smoke, surfacing to set her sights on a few fleeing enemies. The battle was over, and now was the clean up. Quick as light she drew her twin blasters and shot them down, orange bolts piercing the black of night. As the pair of Mandalorians crashed to the ground, she smirked to herself underneath her helmet. This was Bo-Katan Kryze, a fiercely loyal Mandalorian warrior. A patriot. A Nite Owl. A living, breathing force of nature in the body of a teenage girl decked in beskaar armor. 

In times like this she felt most herself. Her armor on. A victory won. The night sky overhead, reminding her of all the posibilities the galaxy held. All the futures battles she would win. All the places she would go."Val cuyir daab." she spoke into her comlink. "I'm coming back down. Whats the situation like?" 

"We're wrapping this up. Start heading back to the transports." Pre's voice said through thick static. 

"Just doing a little clean up to the north, and I'm headed back." A male voice crackled through the speakers in her helmet. 

"Sweeping the West. The area is secure." A womans voice said shortly after. Bo-Katan smiled to herself. It was Ursa, and she was nearby. 

"Alright, I'll be back to the landing sight shortly." Bo-Katan tilted herself and dove down towards the planet's surface. She was going to go back to the landing sight, but not quite yet. She didn't see the yellow-armored warrior at first, but a quick look with her range finder told her that Ursa was just a click east, out of the smokey haze. A rocky plateau came into sight, lit by moonlight and the warm glow of the fires raging on the horizon. A figure clad in yellow, brown and grey beskaar'gam was standing alone, head lifted, and looking out onto the smoke rising in the distance.

Ursa was known to be regal and cold, or at least that's how she seemed. Bo-Katan knew that this wasn't really true, though she sure looked it right now, chin up and hands clasped behind her back. Really, Ursa wasn't as uptight as she seemed. She was just...reserved. Level headed. She got her work done, and didn't waste time. Bo-Katan had always admired this about Ursa. Still though, she was all alone. Did she want to be? Was she waiting for someone? Bo-Katan wanted to find out. She landed on the dusty rock plateau, her boots hitting the ground with a knock, startling Ursa away from the burning horizon. 

"What are you doing down here, all by yourself." Bo asked Ursa as she came to stand right next to the other woman. 

"We're headed back to base." Ursa said with a slight nod. "Right away. But I don't want to scurry back into my hole and celebrate our victory from light years away." 

"That raises more questions than answers." Bo-Katan says. 

Ursa shrugs. "Well alright, how about this." She pulls a chrome bottle from the bag at her hip. It's Mandalorian Black Ale, Bo-Katan recognizes the the screw-top container they store it in. With her free hand Ursa lifts off her yellow helmet, the string of white pearls she binds her black hair with spilling out and onto her shoulder. Bo-Katan feels her heart skip a beat, like it always does when she lays her eyes on Ursa's face, as if her armor wasn't already gorgeous enough. Ursa sets the helmet by her feet and unscrews the bottle. She takes a big swig of the ale and cracks a smile. "Look at that fire, Bo. Look at our victory. I want to revel in it. I want to feel my victories, smell the smoke. This is who we are, it's what we do. If we are going to celebrate it, I want to do so here." 

"I understand." Bo-Katan says, planting her hands on her hips and turning to look out at the chaos they wreaked. 

"And you know," Ursa begins, with a rare smile. "I had hoped you'd be here to celebrate with me." Bo turns her head to face Ursa, and she swears that the other woman's brown eyes are locked with hers even through her t-visor. Ursa holds out the bottle, that smile still holding. And oh gods, it's a good smile. One no one hardly ever sees. Except Bo-Katan, sometimes, when the two women get a moment to themselves. 

Bo-Katan reckons that they are friends, maybe even best friends. She doesn't know. Bo-Katan is only sure that she and Ursa Wren are more than comrades. They have trained together for years. Fought along side one another in battle. Celebrated together after countless victories, long into the night drinking the way only Mandalorians can drink and nursing each other back to health in the morning. Cooked tiingilar together. Forged weapons together. Yes, there was a bond. An unspoken one, but a bond nonetheless. Her feelings for Ursa were strong, but she didn't have a name fore them. She felt tied to Ursa unlike anyone else, unlike her own family. But, then again, maybe Ursa was her family in a way. 

Bo-Katan grips her fingers around the bottom of her helmet and pulls it off, fire red hair blowing in the slight breeze. The smell of the smoke and cold night air hitting her instantly. She sets down her helmet and takes the bottle. After the day she's had, alcohol sounds like a great idea. She gulps the strong ale and wipes her lips with the back of her hand. 

"I have to say, I do love the sight of a battlefield at night." Bo-Katan says, looking out upon the wreckage. 

"We fought a good fight today." Ursa says, taking the bottle back and drinking deep. Bo looks up at the night sky, at the beauty of it all. And then she looks at Ursa, equally as ethereal. A hardened warrior in a tiny body, pearls woven into her hair & fires reflected in her eyes. Bo-Katan's heart flips and she knows what this feeling is but she can't even admit it to herself. She could never admit it to herself. But whatever the words she fixes on this feeling, when she looks at Ursa, she sees the night sky. 

"Why did you hope I'd be here to celebrate with you?" Bo-Katan asks, her voice surprisingly quiet. Ursa caps the bottle and returns it to her bag. She looks up at Bo-Katan, and that hint of a smile comes back, and the two woman's eyes lock for real this time. Ursa takes a step closer and Bo is sure she's about to say something, but she doesn't. Neither of them do. Before Bo-Katan even processes it, she kisses the other warrior. 

The smoke in the air and the cold of the night fade away and leave only them. Bo-Katan takes Ursa's face in her hands and holds the woman's face to hers. Her lips taste of black ale and blood. All of the romantic tension that's been building up between them finally spills out and Bo-Katan can put a name to the feeling finally. She wonders if Ursa can hear her heart beating. 

Ursa slowly pulls her lips away and leans her forehead against Bo-Katan's. "I wanted you to come celebrate with me so I could finally kiss you." She whispers, her eyes shut and her fingers combing through Bo-Katan's red hair. 

"I'm glad you did, Ursa." Lights fluttered overhead, and the two women looked up to see one of their transports leaving atmo. 

"That's Pre's transport. Everyone else will be following close behind him. Looks like we're leaving." Ursa says, a hint of sadness in her brown eyes. 

"Looks like." Bo-Katan nods. Ursa takes a step back from Bo-Katan and retrieves the two helmets. She holds out the blue one and Bo-Katan takes it and holds it under her arm, not wanting this moment to end. Right now, the last kriffing thing she wants is to get back on that transport and rejoin the clan in all their excitement. She wants to stay in the cold night under the stars and warm herself with Ursa's kisses. 

Ursa turns and begins to walk away, the moment already over. They need to leave now. Go back to base. Bring the night to and end. Just as Ursa is about to slip her helmet back over her head Bo-Katan blurts out, "Hey wait." Ursa holds her helmet up over her face and waits for what Bo-Katan has to say. "Tonight. Meet me in my bunk, alright?" 

Ursa looks surprised at first, but then that smile comes back. "I'll be there, Bo." She drops down her bucket and kicks her jet pack on, lifting off from the ground and touching the starry sky. Bo smiles as she watches Ursa rise into the smoke. She pulls her helmet on, and flies on after her. 

 

\---

 

When Bo-Katan opened her eyes, she hadn't realized they'd been shut. It was definitely time to crawl into her bed and get some much needed and deserved rest. She downed the rest of the black ale and put the empty bottle back into it's place on her work table. The ale calmed her nerves, thank gods, and she thought that she could probably fall asleep now. It would be light out soon and she'd only be able to get a few hours of sleep before she had to be back at it, but she'd take all that she could get. 

Bo-Katan climbed the short ladder to her bed and fell into her thick sheets, feeling a wave of relief cover her that she hadn't known she was waiting for. Crawling under the blankets and flopping on to her back she shut her eyes, but didn't sleep. Bo-Katan was aware of something now, something that had always been true but she'd forgotten over the years. She was in love with Ursa, completely and totally. She thought of their first kiss, and of the night they spent together after it. All the victories they'd won and secret moments stolen on battlefields and bases. She'd never met anyone in her life as cunning with a blaster than Ursa Wren. She had the unadulterated fury of a rancor and the grace of a convor. Ursa was unstoppable, a true woman of Mandalore, a galaxy within herself. 

She was exhausted, too exhausted to think about what any of this meant. Bo-Katan had better things to do, more important things, than chase her teenage girlfriend around. It wasn't the time. It might not ever be. But as Bo-Katan drifted into unconsciousness, sore from the day's fighting but happier than she'd been in years, she knew beyond a doubt that she still loved Ursa after all these years.


End file.
